Word Of Men
by Thoru-chan
Summary: Dans un monde peuplé d'hommes où le mariage est politique, les héritiers des familles Bookman et Walker sont destinés à se marier. Mais lors de la 1ère rencontre, Allen semble réticent à cette idée. Le pari proposé par Lavi le fera t-il changer d'avis ?


Cet OS est partagée en 5 parties car je l'ai publié comme ça sur mon blog. Mais comme je n'avais pas envie de le publier en plusieurs fois sur , j'ai attendu qu'il soit fini. Cependant, vous pouvez remarquer les lignes qui déterminent les différents partie : une partie = une rencontre. N'es-ce pas fabuleux comme système ?^^

Allez, bonne lecture à vous !!

**World of Men**

Synopsis : L'histoire se déroule dans un monde uniquement peuplé d'hommes où les mariages sont politiques et les enfants sont fabriqués dans les laboratoires. Les femmes n'existent pas dans ce monde et le mot « femme » en lui-même non plus. Nous allons suivre l'histoire de deux jeunes aristocrates : Allen Walker et Lavi Bookman ; que leur famille respective à voulu marier pour approfondir leur relation financière.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

« Dépêches-toi ! Ils seront bientôt là ! » fit une voix pressée.  
« Je sais ! J'arrive ! » répondit la voix un peu stressé d'un jeune homme qui était en train de regarder toutes ses cravates.

Aujourd'hui était un jour très particulier pour lui : c'était le jour où il devait rencontrer son fiancé et par conséquent, futur époux. Il était excité et stressé à la fois - il ne savait pas du tout comme il allait devoir réagir face à celui qui lui était destiné depuis l'enfance et qu'il allait enfin rencontrer. Et c'est donc dans cet état d'esprit que le jeune homme hésitait sur le choix de sa cravate. Mais alors qu'il essayait de se décider pour l'une d'entre elles, il entendit frapper à la porte d'entrée et quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit des voix inconnues. Il prit la première cravate qui était devant lui et l'a mit rapidement avant de descendre les escaliers en toute hâte.

« Pardonnez mon retard, il fallait que je- » s'arrêta le jeune homme en se stoppant net dans les escaliers après avoir aperçut un jeune homme aux cheveux de couleur neige.

Comme hypnotisé par cette couleur de cheveux, le jeune homme avait cessé toutes actions et très rapidement, il descendit son regard vers le visage du propriétaire de cette chevelure pour s'apercevoir que celui-ci l'observait aussi. Enfin, pour être plus précis, le jeune homme aux cheveux neige regardait les cheveux de son observateur : une chevelure de feu qui donnait l'impression qu'on s'y brûlerait si on s'en approchait trop. Le rouquin esquissa un sourire vers son invité en voyant son visage légèrement enfantin puis, s'étant un peu habitué à la couleur de cheveux de son invité, il reprit sa marche pour rejoindre les autres invités ainsi que ses parents.

« Enchanté. » commença-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement devant les deux hommes qui se trouvaient devant le blandinet. « Je me nomme Lavi. » se présenta-t-il en souriant et en tendant une main à ses futurs beaux-pères.  
« C'est un honneur pour nous aussi. » répondirent-ils en souriant tandis que leur fils restait muet.  
« Et le jeune homme derrière vous, je suppose qu'il s'agit de- » commença Lavi.  
« Notre fils : Allen. » fit l'un des hommes en s'écartant légèrement pour laisser Lavi s'approcher de lui.

Lavi avança vers son fiancé et en affichant un sourire, lui pris délicatement la main afin de faire un baise main dans les bonnes et dues formes.

« Enchanté, Allen. » dit-il en le regardant joyeusement.  
« Enchanté. » murmura le blandinet en affichant un visage gêné et renfermé à la fois.

Les pères des deux fiancées sourirent en voyant le spectacle puis s'éclipsèrent pour leur laisser le temps de se connaître. Lavi prit Allen par la main en lui disant un petit « suis-moi » puis l'emmena dans les jardins en fleurs afin qu'ils puissent discuter en toute tranquillité et sans que personne ne les écoute. Alors qu'ils marchaient parmi les parterres de fleurs tout aussi magnifique les uns que les autres en ce mois de Mai, Lavi décida d'engager la conversation.

« Dis-moi, quel est ta fleur préféré ? » demanda Lavi qui afficha un sourire lorsqu'il vu le regard surpris d'Allen.  
« Euh... je n'y ai jamais réfléchi. » commença le blandinet en tournant la tête. « les roses peut-être ? » dit-il vaguement.  
« Hum... je vois. » fit Lavi en réfléchissant à quelque chose. « En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment la question que je voulais posé. » dit-il en s'arrêtant et en faisant face au blandinet. Allen fit de même et regarda son interlocuteur. « Je voulais savoir si tu étais d'accord pour ce mariage. » finit-il par dire.  
« D'accord pour le mariage ? » répéta le blandinet un peu surpris.  
« Ben oui, comme ce sont nos parents qui ont décidé de tout ça, peut-être que tu n'en as pas envie. C'est pour ça que je te demande si tu es sûr de vouloir de moi comme époux. » répondit le rouquin.  
« Tu es bien le seul à te soucier de ce que je veux... » commença Allen. « je pense que je n'aurais pas pu tomber sur quelqu'un de mieux que toi alors, ça ne me dérange pas. » finit-il par dire sans beaucoup d'émotions.  
« Mais tu ne sembles pas très emballé non plus. » répondit Lavi.  
« En effet. C'est parce que je n'éprouve rien pour toi... » répondit Allen sur un ton un peu froid qui instaura le silence entre les deux jeunes hommes.

Allen reprit le court de la petite promenade qu'ils avaient commencé mais, il s'arrêta en entendant Lavi lui dire d'attendre.

« Tu n'éprouves peut-être rien maintenant. » commença Lavi « mais, le mariage est prévu dans deux mois alors, d'ici-là, je te ferais tomber amoureux de moi! » répliqua le rouquin devant le regard écarquillé de surprise d'Allen.  
« Qu'es-ce que tu- » commença le blandinet.  
« Si tu tombes amoureux de moi, tu ne verras plus d'inconvénients au mariage et tu en sera heureux, n'es-ce pas ? » fit Lavi « Dans, ce cas, je te ferais m'aimer. » continua-t-il.  
« Mais, tu es fou ! Qui te permet de dire que je vais tomber amoureux de toi ? » répondit Allen en se révoltant un peu.  
« Si je te fais tomber amoureux de moi durant ces deux mois, tu m'épouseras et je ferais de toi l'homme le plus heureux sur cette Terre. Cependant, si tu ne tombes pas amoureux de moi avant le mariage, on annulera la cérémonie et tu seras libre. Es-tu d'accord avec ça ? » demanda Lavi en affichant un sourire.

Complètement pris de cours, Allen ne savait plus quoi dire et comme hypnotisé par la détermination qui se trouvait dans le regard du rouquin, le blandinet répondit doucement mais de façon audible un faible « d'accord » que Lavi prit en considération.  
A partir de ce jour-là, l'opération séduction aller commencer et Allen n'allait pas arriver au bout de ses surprises...

Une petite semaine après cette rencontre plus que surprenante, les deux futurs mariés avaient prévu de se revoir chez Lavi. Chacun d'entre eux étaient prêt à tout pour réussir à gagner le « pari » et c'est dans l'objectif de ne pas succomber au charme du rouquin qu'Allen appuya sur la sonnette du manoir des Bookman. Dans la minute qui suivit, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un Lavi abordant un grand sourire. Cependant, ce sourire disparut très rapidement lorsqu'il vit un bandage autour de la tête du jeune homme et plusieurs autres pansements et bandages sur ses bras.

« Qu'es-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda le rouquin sur un ton vraiment inquiet.

« Hum ? La blessure ? » fit Allen en mettant sa main sur sa tête. « Rien d'important, je suis tombé dans les escaliers hier. » répondit-il nonchalamment.

« Dans les escaliers ? Ca me rappelle quelqu'un. » dit une voix qui attira le regard des deux jeunes hommes.

« Père ? » interpella Lavi.

« Tu étais comme lui quand tu étais plus jeune. Tu tombé partout. » dit-il en souriant et en s'approchant d'Allen pour l'accueillir. « Bienvenue à toi Allen. » finit-il par dire en poussant légèrement Lavi de l'entrée pour que le blandinet puisse entrer.

« Bonjour monsieur. » répondit Allen en souriant légèrement et en entrant dans la maison.

« Ah, en parlant de Lavi, j'en ai des bonnes à te raconter sur lui. » continua le père en prenant Allen par l'épaule. « Après avoir appris tout ce que je te dirais, tu ne pourra plus le regarder avec une quelconque peur. » clama le père de Lavi en rigolant à toute voix pendant que Lavi commencer à rougir de honte.

« Ah… Vraiment ? » fit Allen en lançant un petit regard vers Lavi. « J'ai hâte d'entendre ça. » finit-il par dire avec un sourire légèrement sadique sur le visage qui fit légèrement frissonner Lavi. (nda : et oui, Black Allen est là ! )

« Laisse-moi te raconter la meilleure histoire. Un jour qu'on se promener en ville, Lavi est tombé en plein milieu d'une place publique alors qu'il n'y avait aucun obstacle ! » rigola le père du rouquin tandis que le concerné se dépêcha de prendre Allen par le poignée.

« Ca suffit père ! » explosa Lavi, les joues rouges de honte et le regard légèrement rempli de colère. « Nous montons dans ma chambre ! » fit le rouquin avant de partir en entraînant Allen avec lui sous le regard amusé de son père.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre du rouquin, celui-ci lâcha le blandinet qui semblait se retenir de rigoler. Lavi le toisa quelques secondes avant de soupirer.

« Vas-y rigole mais, je tiens à préciser que cette histoire c'est passé quand j'avais 5 ans et à cet âge-là, les enfants ne tiennent pas très franchement sur leurs jambes. » fit-il en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

« Je vois. » répondit Allen d'une voix plutôt calme.

Pensant toute cette histoire terminée, Lavi allait commencer à parler d'autre chose lorsqu'il entendit un rire étouffé. Il se retourna vers Allen et fut surpris de le voir avec une main devant la bouche pour étouffer son rire.

« Mais quand même… tombé alors qu'il n'y avait pas d'obstacles… » répéta le blandinet entre quelques rires.

Enervé par cette dernière remarque mais en faisant semblant de ne rien n'avoir entendu, Lavi devint sérieux et il s'asseya sur son bureau pour regarder Allen sérieusement.

« Et toi, comment as-tu fait pour tomber à ton âge ? » demanda t-il en fixant Allen qui s'arrêta immédiatement de rire.

« Juste… une erreur d'inattention. » expliqua t-il en évitant le regard de Lavi.

« Comme tu me le fait si bien remarqué depuis tout à l'heure, je tombais souvent quand j'étais petit et bien évidemment, je suis déjà tombé dans des escaliers… » commença le rouquin en continuant de fixer Allen. « Cependant, une chute dans les escaliers ne fait pas de tels blessures. » finit-il par dire tandis que son fiancé regarder par terre et rester silencieux.

Lavi attendit pendant quelques minutes une réponse mais aucune n'arriva et il décida de laisser tomber pour le moment. Il soupira et prit un livre sur son bureau avant de se diriger vers son lit et de s'y allonger afin de lire confortablement. Allen suivit discrètement Lavi du regard puis, un peu surpris de voir le rouquin commencer à lire, il leva la tête et regarda chaque recoins de la chambre : il fut surpris de voir que presque toutes les étagères et meubles étaient remplis de livres. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Lavi soit un grand lecteur. Il s'approcha d'une des étagères et regarda les livres avant d'en prendre un et de se diriger vers la chaise du bureau où il s'asseya. Le rouquin, qui avait observé toute la scène, sourit légèrement puis posa son livre sur le lit.

« Le lit est assez grand pour deux, tu sais. » fit remarquer le rouquin en regardant Allen qui releva la tête.

« Je ne suis pas naïf au point d'aller sur le même lit que mon futur mari. Qui c'est ce qui pourrait se passer. » répondit le blandinet en regardant Lavi.

« Hahaha ! » rigola le rouquin en entendant la réponse d'Allen.

« Quoi ? Qu'es-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? » se refrogna le cadet.

« Tu te crois malin parce que tu ne viens pas sur mon lit mais, tu ne penses même pas que le simple fait que tu sois rentré dans ma chambre soit dangereux ? » questionna Lavi sous le regard un peu perdu d'Allen. « Enfin, tu n'as rien à craindre. Je ne compte pas te faire quoique ce soit. Si ça avait été le cas, je pense que j'aurais d'abord fermé la porte à clé. » fit remarquer l'aîné en jetant un coup d'œil à la porte d'entrée. « Alors, tu as toujours peur que le grand méchant loup te mange ? » demanda Lavi sur un ton ironique en regardant le blandinet qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Le cadet se leva de sa chaise pour aller s'asseoir sur le lit de son aîné. Cependant, il resta la plus loin possible de Lavi à s'étant assis à l'opposé. Cette réaction fit sourire Lavi qui trouva cette attitude vraiment mignonne. Au final, Allen n'était pas si fort que ça – il essayer juste de le paraître. Et le simple fait d'avoir réalisé que le blandinet était sensible fit tomber Lavi encore plus sous le charme du jeune homme.

Finalement, les deux adolescents ne parlèrent pratiquement pas de l'après-midi et, après quelques regards discrets l'un envers l'autres, des grignotages et la lecture intensive qu'ils maintenaient, ils finirent par s'endormir sur le lit.

_________________________________________________________________

Quelques semaines après leur petite après-midi dans le calme et environ un mois avant le mariage de Lavi et Allen, le moment des essayages était arrivé. En effet, afin que tout se déroule parfaitement, les parents des deux fiancés avaient fait des costumes sur mesures et il était temps de les essayer et de faire les retouches nécessaires. Ce fut Allen qui arriva en premier au magasin et il fut un peu surpris d'apprendre que Lavi arriverait en retard à cause d'un travail à terminer. Cependant, il ne se fit pas prier et il commença les essayages tout seul. Heureusement ou malheureusement, le rouquin arriva cinq petites minutes après lui : il salua les employé du magasin et demanda où était Allen. Un des employés lui indiqua la cabine d'essayage où était Allen et Lavi le remercia d'un sourire amical. L'aîné s'approcha de la cabine en silence et, pensant que Allen avait finit de se changer, il ouvrit le rideau. Le cadet se retourna vivement vers le rideau à cause de la surprise et rougit en voyant Lavi se tenir juste en face de lui. En effet, Allen était encore torse nu et être dans cette situation le mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Quand à Lavi, ce n'est pas la gêne qui l'envahit mais la colère. Pourquoi la colère ? Tout simplement parce que le torse de son cadet était parsemé de cicatrices anciennes et récentes ainsi que d'hématomes plus ou moins récent. Le rouquin rentra dans la cabine et ferma le rideau derrière lui pour que personne ne puisse apercevoir ce spectacle, et ce, malgré les objections d'Allen qui ne voulait pas que son aîné rentre dans la cabine. Cependant, le blandinet se tût lorsqu'il se fit plaquer contre le mur de la cabine par son aîné qui semblait bien énervé.

« C'est quoi tout ça ?! » s'énerva Lavi en parlant des blessures d'Allen.

« … rien du tout… » murmura Allen après un petit moment d'hésitation.

« Tu me prends pour un con ou quoi ?! Qui t'a fait ça ?! » insista Lavi qui n'allait pas abandonner aussi facilement que la dernière fois.

« Je… » commença Allen envahit par l'hésitation. « Je me suis fait ça tout seul… » continua t-il en baissant la tête. « Maintenant que tu as vu ce corps, tu ne veux plus de moi comme époux, n'es-ce pas ? » finit-il par dire sur un ton à la fois ironique et triste.

« Abruti ! » se fâcha le rouquin. « Pourquoi ne voudrais-je plus de toi ?! » continua t-il. « Qu'importe que tu aies quelques égratignures sur le corps, à ne changeras rien à mes sentiments pour toi : je t'aime parce que tu es toi ! » s'exclama le rouquin sans une once de gêne. Par contre, ce n'était pas le cas de son cadet qui avait le visage rouge à cause de la déclaration de son fiancé.

« Mais… je me mutile à chaque fois que je m'énerve, tu veux vraiment de quelqu'un comme moi ? » insista Allen pour essayer de convaincre son aîné de l'abandonner et de renoncer à lui.

Cependant, le rouquin n'était pas du genre à croire ce genre d'âneries alors que le regard fuyant d'Allen était rempli de la peur, du désarroi et de la gêne. Il ne voulait plus ignorer ce qu'il voyait : ou du moins, il ne voulait plus ignorer ce qu'il voyait lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Allen. Lavi saisie la main de son cadet et la mit sur son torse. A cet contact, Allen releva la tête, surpris par ce geste et son regard rencontra celui du rouquin qui le fixer intensément.

« Dans ce cas, à partir de maintenant, ça sera sur moi que tu frapperas. » dit-il sur un ton doux et réconfortant.

Cette simple phrase surpris le blandinet qui n'arriva pas à répondre à la 'proposition' de son aîné. Au bout de quelques minutes, comprenant très bien qu'Allen ne dirait plus rien à ce sujet vu que ce qu'il avait dit à propos des marques était un mensonge, Lavi s'écarta de son cadet et lui tendis une chemise.

« Enfile ça. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir résister encore longtemps à l'envie de te sauter dessus. » avoua Lavi en détournant le regard.

Le blandinet s'empressa de prendre la chemise des mains de son aîné dès qu'il entendit cette phrase.

« Si tu as tant de mal à te retenir, tu peux sortir ! » s'exclama Allen en enfilant la chemise et en commençant à la boutonner.

Cette phrase fit sourire Lavi car son cadet avait enfin repris du poil de la bête et que c'était comme ça qu'il l'aimait.

« Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie. Le spectacle est plus intéressant à l'intérieur de la cabine. » fit-il en tournant la tête vers Allen.

« Arrêtes de dire des conneries et sors ! » ordonna le blandinet en rougissant légèrement et en se mettant dos à Lavi pour que celui-ci ne voit pas son visage.

Manque de chance, une cabine d'essayage est pratiquement toujours équipée d'un miroir et celle-ci ne faisait pas exception à la règle : et ce petit point, Allen semblait l'avoir oublié. C'est donc grâce à ce superbe miroir que le rouquin pouvait observer le visage rouge d'Allen.

« J'ai déjà gagné. » pensa le rouquin en esquissant un sourire.

Lavi s'approcha d'Allen et sans que celui-ci sans rende compte, il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de son cadet.

« Serais-tu embarrassé par ma présence ? » murmura t-il d'un ton séducteur.

En entendant cette phrase, Allen se retourna de surprise et se plaqua contre le mur (nda : ou plutôt le miroir. ^^).

« Qu'es-ce que tu racontes ?!! » s'écria t-il, le visage en feu.

« Il semblerait que je ne te laisse pas si indifférent que tu ne le laisses paraître. » expliqua le rouquin en mettant sa main sur la joue d'Allen.

« ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! » répliqua le blandinet. « Je n'éprouves absolument rien pour toi ! » continua t-il.

« Veux-tu que je te prouves le contraire ? » s'amusa Lavi en descendant sa main sur le cou de son cadet.

« Qu'es-ce que tu- » commença Allen en rougissant à cause de la caresse du rouquin.

« Je vais te montrer les différentes raisons pour lesquelles je suis convaincu que tu sois amoureux de moi. » expliqua Lavi.

Il baissa sa main sur le torse encore un peu dénudé d'Allen. Ce geste eut pour effet de déclancher un léger tremblement chez le cadet.

« Ce tremblement lorsque je te touche. » commença Lavi.

L'aîné baissa le visage pour déposer ses lèvres sur le cou du blandinet qui ferma les yeux à ce contact. Le rouquin laissa une multitude de bisous tendres sur toute l'étendu du cou d'Allen qui eurent pour effet de rendre sa respiration un peu saccadée.

« Cette respiration irrégulière… » continua t-il.

Lavi releva la tête pour ancrer son regard dans celui d'Allen qu'il venait de rouvrir en sentant les lèvres du rouquin s'éloigner de son corps. Cependant, il referma ses yeux rapidement en sentant la main de Lavi s'infiltrer sous sa chemise afin de lui faire quelques caresses sur le dos : des caresses toutes aussi douces que stimulantes. A cet instant là, lorsque Allen rouvrit les yeux, on pouvait très bien distingué du désir dans son regard brumeux – un désir qui se manifesté aussi par une bouffée de chaleur qui ne semblait plus vouloir s'arrêter.

« Ce regard rempli de désir… » ajouta Lavi. « Et… » s'arrêta t-il.

Il se baissa légèrement pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles d'Allen mais, il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres et afficha un sourire en voyant les yeux du blandinet fermés et ses joues rouges.

« Et la réaction naturelle de ton corps lorsque je vais t'embrasser. Voilà certaines des raisons pour lesquelles tu es amoureux de moi. » termina Lavi en surprenant Allen qui ouvrit les yeux en grand en réalisant qu'il s'était fait totalement embarqué par le rythme de Lavi.

Enervé par sa propre faiblesse et par le sourire victorieux qu'affichait le rouquin, Allen le poussa hors de la cabine avec toutes les forces qui lui restait puis referma le rideau derrière lui en appuyant sur les deux côtés du rideau pour empêcher Lavi de rentrer à nouveau. Et il fit tout cela en prononçant un « Tu as tout faux ! » pas très honnête. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à une réponse de la part de Lavi, rien de vint.

« Lavi ? » fit-il d'un ton hésitant.

Cependant, comme l'aîné ne répondait pas, Allen ouvrit légèrement le rideau pour voir que le rouquin n'était plus devant. Il sortit de la cabine et regarda de tous les côtés pour finalement apercevoir Lavi en train de parler avec un vendeur. En voyant ça, Allen se sentit vraiment stupide : il s'était laissé embarqué dans une situation dont Lavi ne semblait pas vraiment se soucier ou pire, qu'il trouvait simplement amusante. Cependant, avant que les pensées du blandinet aillent plus loin, Lavi revint vers lui, un sourire sur le visage.

« Et voilà, tout est arrangé. » fit-il en souriant.

« Quoi donc ? » questionna Allen dans l'incompréhension la plus totale et un peu en retrait pour éviter une soudaine attaque du rouquin.

« Rien de bien grave. » répondit Lavi d'un air amusé qui énerva Allen.

« Dis le moi dans ce cas ! » ordonna le cadet qui commencer à perdre patience.

« Il croyait que je t'avais agressé dans la cabine. » murmura Lavi en rigolant tandis que Allen rougissait. « Enfin, le malentendu est dissipé. » finit-il par dire.

« Mais tu m'as agressé ! » répondit Allen d'une voix basse en reprenant ses esprits.

« Mais non voyons. » sourit Lavi. « On se mari dans un mois, c'est bien normal d'avoir envie de connaître le corps de son partenaire. » ajouta t-il d'une voix provocatrice et sensuelle tout en faisant un petit clin d'œil.

« Que- !» commença Allen sans pouvoir continuer car il était totalement surpris par la réponse du rouquin.

« Et puis… » commença l'aîné en approchant sa bouche de l'oreille d'Allen. « Je sais très bien que tu as apprécié. » chuchota t-il avant de déposer un bisou sur la joue du blandinet.

Suite à ça, il partit dans sa cabine pour faire ses propres essayages tandis qu'Allen était totalement figé à cause du comportement de son fiancé : le visage cramoisi; la bouche légèrement ouverte car il n'arrivait toujours pas à articuler un seul mot et l'esprit ailleurs – tel était l'état d'Allen un petit mois avant la date fatidique.

Avait-il déjà perdu le pari comme le pensait Lavi ?

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cela faisait deux semaines que les séances d'essayages étaient terminées et les deux fiancés n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se voir à cause du travail de Lavi qui lui prenait une bonne partie de son temps. Cependant, il avait réussi à avoir un jour de repos et avait bien évidemment, décidé de le passer avec Allen : demande que les parents du blandinet avaient acceptés sans même en parler à leur fils. C'est donc ainsi que Lavi arriva devant le manoir des Walker, habillé de façon décontracté et avec une voiture de sport un peu moins tape à l'œil qu'à l'accoutumer. Il se rendit jusqu'à la porte de la demeure pour sonner. Il attendit quelques minutes pour finalement voir la porte s'ouvrir sur l'un des pères d'Allen.

« Ah ! Lavi. Bonjour. » fit-il en souriant

« Bonjour monsieur. » répondit le rouquin respectueusement. « Je viens chercher Allen pour notre petite sortie. » expliqua t-il avec un petit sourire.

« Il est en train de ranger la boîte à pharmacie, il n'en a pas pour longtemps. » dit le père.

« La boîte à pharmacie ? » répété Lavi. « Allen s'est encore blessé ? » s'inquiéta t-il.

« Encore ? » fit le père un peu surpris. « Ah ! Non, ce n'est pas lui. » continua t-il rapidement après s'être repris. « C'est moi qui me suis blessé cette fois-ci. » répondit-il en montrant son bras bandé.

« Ah. » fit Lavi un peu rassuré qu'Allen n'ait rien. « Vous êtes tous un peu maladroit dans la famille, pas vrai ? » dit-il d'un ton taquin pour essayer de changer l'atmosphère un peu pesante qui s'était instauré.

« C'est vrai. » rigola le père. Cependant, Lavi voyait bien que le rire et les sourires de l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui étaient tous faux.

« Père ! » fit une voix qui se rapprochait de la porte d'entrée. Très rapidement, le rouquin pu apercevoir le blandinet apparaître aux côtés de son père. « Ah. Salut. » dit-il en voyant Lavi.

« Tu es prêt ? » répondit l'aîné avec un sourire. Le cadet répondit d'un hochement de tête puis se tourna vers son père.

« N'en faites pas trop, d'accord ? » questionna le blandinet d'un air inquiet.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi et va t'amuser avec Lavi. Tu l'as bien mérité. » répondit son père en poussant Allen vers le rouquin qui lui prit la main par la même occasion. A cet instant, le blandinet qui s'apprêtait à répondre à son père, se figea.

« Bon, dans ce cas, je vous le prend. » fit le rouquin en montrant sa main jointe à celle d'Allen d'un air taquin. « Il ne rentrera pas tard alors ne vous inquiétez pas. » continua t-il. « Sur ce, à très bientôt. » finit-il par dire en commençant à marcher tout en embarquant Allen qui n'avait pas réussi à placer un seul mot depuis que le rouquin lui avait pris la main.

Finalement, les deux jeunes hommes embarquèrent dans la voiture de Lavi et celui-ci mis en marche le véhicule pour partir le plus rapidement possible de ce lieu qui le rendait un peu mal à l'aise : depuis que la porte de ce manoir avait été ouverte, il était tendu et tout autour de lui semblait êtres des mensonges – et malgré le fait qu'il savait qu'Allen vivait dans cet univers tous les jours, il voulait l'en éloigné le plus rapidement possible.

Après quelques kilomètres, le rouquin se décrispa et commença finalement à adresser à la parole à son cadet.

« Alors, Allen. Tu veux faire un truc en particulier ? » demanda t-il tout en conduisant.

« Pas spécialement. Je ne sors pratiquement jamais m'amuser en ville comme ça. » avoua t-il en regardant devant lui.

A ce moment-là, le rouquin regarda rapidement le blandinet pour voir une expression de gêne qui parcourait son visage. Il sourit en pensant qu'il devait être gêné à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il s'était vu. Mais en même temps, maintenant, il devait être sur ses gardes et si c'était vraiment le cas, ils ne pourraient pas passé une journée très amusante. La première étape consistait donc à mettre à l'aise le blandinet : et ça n'allait pas être facile…

« Dans ce cas, que dis-tu d'aller faire les boutiques pour commencer ? » proposa Lavi.

« Des boutiques ? » répéta Allen. « Quel genre ? » demanda le cadet un peu inquiet qu'une scène comme la dernière fois arrive à nouveau.

A cette question, Lavi ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire qui surpris Allen.

« Qu'es-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?! » se frusqua Allen en se tournant vers le rouquin.

« Rien… pff.. » continua de rigoler l'aîné tout en conduisant. « C'est juste que ta façon de pensé est vraiment mignonne et naïve. » continua t-il tout en souriant.

« Qu'es-ce que tu racontes !? » se fâcha Allen, les joues roses à cause des adjectifs qu'avait employés Lavi.

« Tu sais, je ne vais pas t'attaquer à chaque fois qu'on se voit. » se moqua légèrement l'aîné tout en continuant de regarder la route. « Et puis, aujourd'hui, je voulais sortir avec toi pour m'amuser et me détendre alors, je ne te sauterai pas dessus. » continua t-il.

« Tu es… sincère ? » questionna le blandinet en fixant le rouquin.

« Plus que jamais alors, ne sois pas si stressé et ne crains rien. » répondit l'aîné en tournant la tête vers son cadet pour lui sourire gentiment. « D'accord ? » finit-il par dire avec une voix rempli d'entrain qui hypnotisa Allen quelques secondes.

« On verra. » conclu le blandinet en tournant la tête à l'opposé pour ne plus voir le visage chaleureux du rouquin.

Cette réaction enfantine donna un peu d'espoir à Lavi qui se re-concentra sur la route en silence.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, les deux fiancés étaient arrivés au centre ville et avaient déjà commencé à vadrouiller dans les différents magasins : Lavi s'amusait à faire essayer divers accessoires et chapeaux à Allen qui, malgré sa tête un peu fatigué par l'excitation du rouquin, se laisser faire. Mais alors que le temps passé, le blandinet se dérider un peu et commença à baisser sa garde pour commencer à esquisser quelques sourires à certains moments : et ça, Lavi ne manqua pas de le remarquer – ce qui le rendit encore plus joyeux qu'il ne l'était. Ils continuèrent donc leur petite escapade de façon bien plus amusante jusqu'à ce qu'ils décidèrent de manger une glace.

« Attends-moi là. Je reviens tout de suite. » dit Lavi en laissant Allen assis sur un banc.

Le blandinet regarda son fiancé partir en esquissant un petit sourire. Il s'amusait bien au final et comme Lavi respecté sa promesse de ne rien tenté, il avait put laisser baisser sa garde : chose qu'il n'aurait jamais faite si le sourire qu'avait fait le rouquin dans la voiture n'aurait pas été aussi sincère. Cependant, en réalisant qu'il était en train de parler en bien de Lavi, Allen arrêta immédiatement de sourire et se maudit intérieurement d'avoir de telles pensées. Mais alors qu'il était en plein combat mental avec lui-même, une voix le sortit de ses réflexions.

« Salut toi. Tu es tout seul ? » dit une voix rauque et sensuelle.

Allen releva la tête pour voir son interlocuteur : un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, grand, bien proportionné, des cheveux noirs et bouclés ainsi que des yeux de couleurs or – il avait tout d'un 'canon'. (nda : je sais que vous avez deviné qui c'est.^^) Cependant, le blandinet pouvait très bien deviné l'objectif de ce type et il tourna la tête pour l'ignorer.

« Voyons, ne m'ignore pas. » s'amusa l'homme. « Viens avec moi, on va bien s'amuser tous les deux. » continua t-il en prenant Allen par le poignet.

« Ne me touchez pas ! » cria Allen en se dégageant de l'emprise de son dragueur.

« Allons, ne sois pas rabat joie. » insista l'inconnu en rattrapant sa prise.

« Lâches-le, tu veux bien. » ordonna une voix sérieuse.

Allen et l'inconnu se retournèrent vers cette voix pour voir Lavi, des glaces aux mains et un regard prêt à tuer l'homme qui osé touché son fiancé.

« Lavi ! » s'écria Allen, heureux de le voir.

« Lavi-sama ? » fit l'homme un peu surpris.

« Hein ? » fit Allen en tournant la tête vers l'inconnu qui lui tenait toujours le poigné.

« Tyki Mikk, tu veux bien lâcher mon fiancé s'il te plaît. » répéta le rouquin avec un regard désespéré et qui avait perdu toute la colère qui s'y trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Oh ! » fit Tyki, surpris. « Excusez-moi. » continua t-il en lâchant le blandinet. « Je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait de Walker-san. » s'excusa l'homme en s'inclinant légèrement devant Lavi.

« Ca, je me doutes bien. » soupira le rouquin en s'approchant d'Allen pour lui tendre sa glace. « Tiens, c'est la tienne. »

« Ah. Merci. » fit-il en prenant la glace et complètement perdu par la discussion entre les deux hommes.

« Mais que faîtes-vous dans un endroit pareil ? » demanda Tyki, un peu surpris.

« J'ai réussi à avoir un petit rendez-vous avec mon futur mari – ce n'est pas magnifique ? » s'exclama Lavi avec un grand sourire.

« Hahaha. » rigola Tyki. « C'est vrai que le mariage est pour bientôt alors il faut en profiter tant que vous le pouvez. » dit-il en souriant. « En tout cas, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer Walker-sama. » fit-il en s'inclinant devant Allen. « Veuillez excuser mon affront d'il y a quelques instants. J'ignorais totalement que vous étiez le fiancé bien aimé de Lavi-sama. » continua t-il en surprenant un peu le blandinet. « Je me nomme Tyki Mikk et je suis l'un des associés de votre fiancé. » se présenta t-il avec un sourire.

« Ah... Enchanté. » répondit le cadet en s'inclinant légèrement tandis que le rouquin souriait en voyant le blandinet un peu perdu.

« Bon. Je vais prendre congé et vous laissez continuer votre rendez-vous tranquillement. » expliqua Tyki. « A très bientôt Lavi-sama, Walker-sama. » dit-il en les saluant avant de reprendre son chemin sous le regard surpris du blandinet.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » fit Lavi en posant sa main sur la tête d'Allen. « C'est un ami. Il travaille avec moi et ne tentera plus jamais rien maintenant qu'il connaît ton identité. » expliqua le rouquin en enlevant sa main, ce qui permis à Allen de relever la tête pour voir le visage souriant de son aîné et d'en rougir – chose que le rouquin ne manqua pas de remarquer. « Tu es tombé sous mon charme ? » se moqua t-il en pinçant légèrement la joue du blandinet.

« N'importe quoi ! » dénia le cadet en écartant la main de Lavi.

Le blandinet commença à marcher en laissant le rouquin derrière pour éviter de réagir une nouvelle fois de cette façon – il ne voulait pas avouer qu'en réalité, il avait trouvé son aîné vraiment charismatique lorsqu'il avait fait face à Tyki sans savoir son identité au départ. Le regard qu'il avait à cet instant… avait totalement envoûté Allen et celui-ci le savait bien - d'où la petite fuite improvisée lorsque Lavi l'avait taquiné. Il était en train de tomber sous le charme de Lavi et ce, malgré sa volonté… non… n'était-il pas déjà tombé sous son charme ? Allen était totalement perdu : il ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait vraiment à l'égard de son futur mari. Il ne savait rien mis à part une chose : Il ne détestait pas être avec lui…

Sans vraiment chercher à comprendre la raison pour laquelle Allen était gêné puisqu'il n'avait pas cherché à le séduire, Lavi rejoignit son cadet et ils continuèrent leur petite sortie pour finalement aller au cinéma. Cependant, lorsqu'ils en sortirent, il pleuvait des cordes et l'idée de conduire sa voiture, sûrement trempé à l'heure qu'il était, n'enchanta pas le rouquin qui appela une limousine. Après quelques minutes d'attente, la voiture arriva et les deux jeunes hommes montèrent à l'intérieur.

Chacun de leur côté, silencieux et n'échangeant pas un seul regard vers l'autre, les deux fiancés semblaient tout aussi gêné l'un que l'autre : cependant, les raisons n'étaient pas les mêmes. Pour l'un, il n'osait pas regardé son partenaire de peur de craqué ; pour l'autre, il ne voulait pas le regarder car il avait peur de découvrir une chose qu'il ne voulait pas savoir. Cependant, l'aîné semblait plus gênait par l'atmosphère pesante qu'autre chose et c'est pour cela qu'il décida de détendre l'atmosphère après avoir vu le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

« Allen, viens voir. » dit-il à son cadet qui, curieux, se tourna vers lui.

« Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda t-il sans bouger.

« Approche. Tu ne verras rien de ton côté. » fit Lavi en prenant le blandinet par le poigné et en le tirant vers lui. « Regarde par la fenêtre. » finit-il par dire.

Allen s'exécuta et un large sourire apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il vit le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : il faisait nuit et les lumières de la ville sous la pluie donnait l'impression de voir un grand lac où des milliers de lucioles volaient. C'était la première fois qu'Allen voyait une telle chose et il devait bien avoué que c'était fantastique – presque irréel ! Mais alors que le cadet observait la ville avec joie, Lavi, lui, regardait son cadet avec un regard envieux.

« Regarde Lavi, il y a une -» s'arrêta Allen en sursautant légèrement.

Lavi venait de poser ses lèvres sur le cou du blandinet, d'où la surprise du plus jeune qui se statufia en sentant la langue de son aîné parcourir son cou et les mains de celui-ci s'infiltrait sous son T-shirt. Cependant, il regroupa toutes ses forces pour tourner la tête afin de voir le corps du rouquin collé au sien. Le blandinet rougit intensément et, sachant très bien ce qui allait arriver par la suite si cela ne s'arrêtait pas bientôt, il repoussa Lavi avec la volonté qui lui restait pour lui faire face. Un peu surpris, Lavi attendait que son cadet dise quelque chose.

« Pourquoi tu- » commença Allen d'une voix faible.

« Tu te poses réellement la question ? » questionna le rouquin en regardant intensément le jeune homme. « Je me suis retenu toute la journée parce que je t'avais promis de ne rien faire mais, tu agis comme si tu ne savais pas ce que je ressent pour toi. Dans ces conditions, c'est bien trop dur de résister. » finit-il par dire en lâchant un petit soupir.

« Mais… » commença le cadet qui ne savait quoi répondre face à la réalité que le rouquin venait de lui exposer.

« Si je te dis que je t'aime, me repousseras-tu encore ? » questionna Lavi en regardant le blandinet dans les yeux.

« Que- » s'arrêta Allen, les joues rouges. « Même si tu dis ça… qui te dis que je ressens la même chose ? » répondit-il en détournant le regard. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'aimes que je dois répondre à tes désirs. Et puis, on avait fait un pari pour déterminer tout ça, non ? » finit-il par dire sans regarder le rouquin.

« Ce pari… » commença Lavi. « N'est-il pas devenu inutile ? » finit-il par dire.

En entendant cette question, Allen redirigea son regard vers son aîné pour le voir s'approcher un peu de lui.

« Ne ressens-tu pas la même chose que moi ? » commença l'aîné. « N'attends-tu pas qu'une chose ? » continua t-il en arrêtant son visage à quelques centimètres de celui d'Allen et en le regardant dans les yeux. « N'attends-tu par que je t'embrasse ? » finit-il par dire sous le regard envoûté du blandinet qui ne trouva rien à répondre aux questions de son aîné. « Si tu n'es pas encore certain de tes sentiments, pourquoi ne pas trancher avec un baiser ? » proposa Lavi.

La blandinet ne répondit pas mais ses yeux le firent à sa place et Lavi ne perdit pas une seule secondes avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son cadet et d'y faire naître un baiser doux et tendre. Allen ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit les bras de Lavi se refermer sur lui et serra légèrement le t-shirt de celui-ci lorsque le baiser s'accentua. Il sentit une chaleur lui monter à la tête dès qu'il sentit la langue du rouquin s'immiscer dans sa bouche et, au fur et à mesure que le baiser durait, cette chaleur devenait de plus en plus plaisante. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lavi s'écarta de son cadet, mettant fin à cette chaleur si stimulante – chose qu'Allen détesta. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux pour voir le visage de Lavi très proche du sien : un visage inquiet et heureux à la fois. Allen compris immédiatement pourquoi il affichait de tels sentiments – il était à la fois inquiet de savoir si son cadet avait aimé ça et heureux d'avoir pu partager une telle expérience avec celui-ci. Cependant, il ne lui demanderait rien, il attendrait une réponse de la part d'Allen – une réponse claire et nette. Le blandinet fixait les yeux émeraude de son aîné, le regard encore brumeux à cause du baiser, puis après un petit moment, il baissa la tête.

Il y a quelques minutes, il était encore indécis, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait pour Lavi – il savait uniquement qu'il l'apprécier. Cependant, maintenant, après avoir vécut un telle expérience, après avoir regarder les yeux de Lavi aussi longtemps sans détourner le regard, une chose seule lui venait à l'esprit : le visage du rouquin. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il compris que les sentiments qu'il avait à l'égard de son aîné étaient les mêmes que celui-ci à son égard : le plus doux et le plus fort de tous les sentiments – l'amour.

En réalisant ça et en sachant que le rouquin attendait une réponse, le blandinet releva la tête et fixa son aîné une nouvelle fois dans les yeux avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son fiancé en guise de réponse. Totalement surpris au début, le rouquin finit par fermer les yeux et resserrait l'étreinte qu'il avait sur son cadet. Plus heureux que jamais de la réponse de son fiancé, le rouquin accentua une nouvelle fois le baiser – un baiser beaucoup plus sûr que le précédent. Mais alors qu'ils partageaient ce moment de plaisir, la porte s'ouvrit et la voix du conducteur retentit.

« Lavi-sama, Allen-sama, nous sommes arrivé. »

Les deux fiancés se séparèrent en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire et Allen baissa la tête, les joues rouges et totalement embarrassé de s'être fait surprendre dans une telle situation.

« D'accord. » fit la rouquin qui était rester calme malgré la situation. « Allen, on est arrivé. Tu veux que je te raccompagne jusqu'à la porte ? » proposa t-il en regardant le jeune homme.

« Euh… c'est bon. Je peux y arriver tout seul. » répondit-il en fuyant le regard de son aîné.

La blandinet commença à se mettre un pied hors de la voiture mais, il sentit une main lui attraper le poigné et le tirer. Il finit par se retrouver dans les bras de Lavi qui lui fit un bisou sur la joue avant de lui offrir un joli sourire.

« Fais de beaux rêves. » dit-il d'une voix séductrice et chaude qui fit monter la température du blandinet en seulement quelques secondes tout en lâchant son cadet.

Allen se releva et partit vers son manoir sans dire un mot car il était complètement gêné par tous les évènement qui venaient de se produire ne moins de 5 minutes. Mais alors qu'il était à la porte de la demeure et qu'il avait repris un peu de ses esprits, il se retourna pour voir la porte de la voiture encore ouverte et par conséquent, Lavi assis à l'intérieur. Allen esquissa un petit sourire puis lui fit un signe de la main avant de rentrer dans la maison sous le regard amusé du rouquin qui trouvait l'attitude du jeune homme vraiment mignonne.

Il finit par fermer la porte de la voiture et de demander à chauffeur de la raccompagner chez lui. Alors que la voiture démarré, il posa son index et son majeur sur ses lèvres et sourit en pensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer : maintenant, c'était certain – il avait gagné son pari ! Maintenant, il restait le plus important : la prochaine étape – la mariage.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis le rendez-vous de nos deux fiancés – ce qui signifiait que le jour du mariage était enfin arrivé. Les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se voir en dehors des préparatifs de la cérémonie à cause du travail de l'aîné mais, dans leurs esprits, tout était clair : la cérémonie allait avoir lieu comme prévu. Cependant, c'était sans pensé à d'éventuels accidents… En effet, alors que tout était prêt et que tous les invités arrivaient petit à petit, un gros problème était survenu : Ni Allen, ni ses parents étaient arrivés alors que la cérémonie allait commencer dans une petite heure. Tout le monde avait bien essayé d'appeler au manoir des Walker mais, personne ne décrochait. La famille Bookman était en ébullition – totalement envahit par la peur et l'anxiété, les membres de la famille de souhaitait qu'une chose : ne pas se faire ridiculiser devant tant de monde. Enfin, presque tous les membres de la famille, Lavi, lui, était inquiet mais pour une toute autre raison. Il savait parfaitement qu'Allen avait prévu de venir – il était sûr des sentiments du cadet à son égard. Cependant, ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était le bien-être d'Allen car, si le jeune homme était en retard, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une raison : un accident était survenu. Et c'est la tête remplie de différents schémas d'accidents que Lavi faisait les cent pas depuis environ une heure. Finalement, il s'arrêta sous les regards perplexes de ses parents qui se demandaient ce que faisait leur fils depuis un petit moment.

« Pères ! » s'écria le rouquin en se tournant vers eux. « Je vais aller voir au manoir des Walker si il y a eu un accident. » dit-il, déterminé.

« Tu ne vas pas disparaître toi non plus ! » s'écria l'un de ses pères. « Qu'es-ce qu'on va faire si aucun des mariés n'est là ?! » gronda t-il.

« La cérémonie a lieu dans une heure. Ca me prend environ dix minutes pour aller là-bas. Je reviendrai à l'heure et avec Allen ! » répondit Lavi en regardant son père dans les yeux.

« Même si tu ne trouves pas le petit Walker, reviens à l'heure. » fini par dire le père qui avait bien remarqué la détermination de son fils.

« Merci papa ! » s'écria Lavi en partant en courant pour ne pas perdre une seule minute.

Le rouquin se dépêcha de prendre les clés de sa voiture avant de s'installer au volant de celle-ci. Il ne pris pas la peine d'attaché sa ceinture et démarra au quart de tour pour arriver le plus rapidement possible au manoir des Walker afin de retrouver son futur mari. Après dix minutes, Lavi arriva à la demeure et sortit de la voiture en trombe sans prendre la peine d'éteindre le moteur. Il arriva à la porte et sonna plusieurs fois mais aucune raison ne se fit entendre. Bien déterminé à savoir si il se passait quelque chose dans la maison, il tourna la poigné de la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit. Il fronça les sourcils en réalisant cela : après tout, n'étais-ce pas étrange que la porte soit ouverte et que personne ne réponde ? Il entra avec prudence dans le manoir et essaya d'entendre un bruit quelconque mais, le silence était le maître des lieux. Il monta tout de même les escaliers en se disant que si ils étaient en haut, ils n'avaient peut-être pas entendu la sonnette. Lorsqu'il arriva en haut, un grand couloir bordé de plusieurs portes, s'étendait devant lui. Il avança dans la maison et alors qu'il faisait le moins de bruit possible pour entendre ne serais-ce qu'une mouche volait, il entendit un bruit de verre brisé un peu étouffé venant du fond du couloir. Il pressa le pas pour arriver devant la dernière porte du couloir. Il amena sa main à la poigné mais s'arrêta à quelques centimètres, pas très rassuré. Cependant, en entendant un cri étouffé, le sang du rouquin ne fit qu'un tour et il ouvrit la porte dans la seconde qui suivit. Il ne bougea même pas de sa place lorsque la porte fut ouverte : devant lui se tenait une scène plus que surprenante – L'un des pères d'Allen à terre et sûrement inconscient car il ne bougeait plus et ses yeux étaient fermés. Puis, il tourna le regard vers l'endroit d'où venait les petits cri étouffés pour devenir le spectateur du plus horrible des spectacles jamais vu par le rouquin : l'autre père d'Allen était en train de frapper le blandinet, qui à terre depuis sûrement un bon moment, se retenait du mieux qu'il le pouvait de crier à chaque coup. Le rouquin serra les dents et fronça les sourcils devant ce spectacle cependant, il était incapable de bouger – il était totalement paralysé par cette scène.

« Qu'es-ce que vous faîtes ? » réussit-il à dire d'une voix effrayée et contenu.

En entendant la voix du rouquin, le père d'Allen s'arrêta de battre son fils et se tourna vers l'intrus.

« Lavi ? » dit-il un peu surpris. « Que faîtes-vous là ? » dit-il comme si de rien n'était.

« Je vous ai demandé ce que vous faisiez ! » cria Lavi qui avait repris un peu du poil de la bête en se rendant compte du comportement du père.

« Cela ne se voit pas ? J'éduque mon fils pour qu'il soit le meilleur mari possible. » répondit le père en souriant. « Après tout, nous ne voulons pas vous offrir un bon à rien de mari. » finit-il par dire naturellement.

« Eduquer ? » répéta le rouquin en serrant les poings. « CE QUE VOUS FAITES, C'EST TOUT SAUF DE L'EDUCATION !!! » hurla Lavi en courant vers le père d'Allen pour lui donner un coup de poing qui fit tomber l'homme à terre.

Le beau-père de Lavi releva la tête dès qu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passé et, les yeux rempli de stupeur et d'incompréhension, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

« Mais c'est pour vous que je fais ça ! » s'écria t-il avec un regard perdu.

« Pour moi ?! » Cria le rouquin. « Ca ne me rendra pas heureux de savoir que l'homme que j'aime se fait battre par ma faute ! » continua t-il.

« Mais… mais… ne voulez-vous pas un mari parfait ?! » insista le père avec un regard devant de plus en plus fou.

« Ca n'a plus rien à voir avec un mari ce que vous faîtes ! » répliqua le cadet. « Vous êtes même aller jusqu'à battre votre propre mari pour continuer à battre votre fils ! C'est tout simplement de la folie pure !! » continua t-il en s'énervant encore plus.

« Alors vous ne voulez plus vous mariez avec Allen… » murmura l'aîné.

Cette simple phrase fit tourner le sang de Lavi qui prit son beau-père par le col de sa chemise.

« Vous ne comprenez vraiment rien. » dit-il d'une voix rempli de colère et en regardant le père d'Allen dans les yeux. « J'aime Allen parce qu'il est lui. Si vous lui demander de faire des choses contre son grès, je le devinerai tout de suite et je suis certain que je n'apprécierai pas. Au final, c'est vous qui n'êtes pas assez bien. Vous ne méritez pas votre mari et votre fils. » continua t-il.

A la fin de cette phrase, le rouquin entendit un gémissement de la part d'Allen et il lâcha son beau-père qui, complètement paralysé par toutes les paroles de Lavi, ne bougeait plus et regardait dans le vide, comme si son esprit avait disparu. Le rouquin arriva aux côtés d'Allen et le pris délicatement dans ses bras pour ne pas le blesser davantage – après tout, le blandinet avait quelques hématomes bien voyant sur le visage et les bras alors, il ne voulait même pas imaginer l'état du corps en entier.

« Allen. » murmura t-il doucement en lui caressant le visage avec douceur.

Le blandinet ouvrit lentement les yeux et esquissa un petit sourire en voyant le visage de son aîné.

« Lavi. Tu es venu. » fit-il d'une voix plutôt forte malgré les blessures qu'il avait.

« Je vais appeler une ambulance alors essaye de tenir encore un peu. » s'inquiéta l'aîné.

« Appelle-la plutôt pour mon père. Il est plus mal en point que moi. » répondit le cadet. « Il m'a protégé pendant un bon moment… alors… » continua le jeune homme en n'arrivant pas à finir sa phrase.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je leur dis que ton père est aussi mal en point et qu'ils doivent préparer deux chambres à l'hôpital. » répondit Lavi en prenant son portable.

« Non. » fit Allen en mettant une main sur le portable au rouquin. « Une seule chambre. Moi, je vais à la cérémonie comme prévu. » décida le blandinet en regardant Lavi dans les yeux.

« Quoi ?! » s'écria Lavi. « Ca va pas ?! Tu vas aller à l'hôpital te faire soigner et on réorganisera une cérémonie un autre jour ! » continua t-il

« Le mariage est plus important. » répondit le blandinet en mettant ses deux mains sur les joues de son aîné. « Je veux être ton époux dès ce soir. » fit-il avec une détermination que Lavi ne connaissait pas.

« Mais… » s'apprêta à répondre le rouquin.

Cependant, il ne pu dire un seul mot car son cadet venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le faire taire. Le rouquin rougit sous la surprise mais se repris bien vite et mit fin au baiser pour continuer sa phrase mais, Allen le devança.

« Mes blessures ne sont pas si graves. » expliqua le blandinet en se relevant malgré les gestes de Lavi qui se voulaient protecteur. « Tu vois, je peux me tenir debout et marcher. C'est tout ce qu'il faut pour le mariage, n'es-ce pas ? » finit-il par dire en esquissant un petit sourire qui fit perdre la manche à Lavi.

« D'accord. Tu as gagné mais, tu recevras les premiers soins de l'ambulance quand même. » ordonna l'aîné en regardant son cadet.

Le blandinet accepta d'un mouvement de tête et alla aux côtés de son père pour voir si il allait bien tandis que Lavi appelait l'hôpital pour avoir une ambulance de toute urgence. Il en profita pour appeler la police et il leur raconta ce qui s'était passé – le père d'Allen qui frappait sa famille fut arrêté et mit en garde à vue le temps que sa sentence soit décidé. De son côté, Allen reçut les premiers soins tandis que son autre père était emmené à l'hôpital pour être soigné. Suite à ça, les deux fiancés s'étaient rendu au mariage où, malgré un petit retard de quelques minutes, la cérémonie avait eu lieu. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient donc pu se marier sans encombre et malgré les bandages et blessures apparentes d'Allen, personne n'avait posé de questions : pour eux, la seule chose qui comptait était que le mariage ait bien eu lieu. Cependant, pour Lavi, c'était une autre histoire : il avait écourté la fête qui suivait la cérémonie pour qu'Allen puisse se reposer après une journée aussi épuisante.

C'est donc quelques heures après la fin de la cérémonie et après la fête que les deux jeunes mariés allèrent dans la maison que leurs parents leur avaient offert comme cadeau de mariage. Lavi avait tout de suite décidé d'aller dans la chambre pour qu'Allen puisse se reposer mais, cette décision n'avait pas été interprétée de la même manière du côté du blandinet. En effet, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, Allen s'attendait à ce que Lavi l'embrasse et l'entraîne sur le lit mais le rouquin ne fit rien. Il se contenta de desserrer sa cravate et d'enlever sa veste pour être plus à l'aise et de s'asseoir sur le lit en soupirant. Finalement, il regarda Allen en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas bougé ou parlé depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans la chambre.

« Qu'es-ce qu'il y a, Allen ? Tu ne veux pas te reposer ? » demanda Lavi, un peu surpris.  
« Euh... je pensais que tu allais... enfin... » hésita Allen en rougissant légèrement.

En remarquant le visage gêné d'Allen, Lavi compris ce qu'il voulait dire et il esquissa un petit sourire gêné.

« Et moi qui essayer d'éviter la question. » murmura le rouquin en surprenant Allen.  
« Eviter la question ? » répéta le blandinet. « Alors... tu n'avais pas l'intention de... » commença Allen en se sentant gêné d'avoir imaginé une telle chose.  
« Non, non. » s'empressa de dire Lavi en remuant les mains pour accentuer ses mots. « Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Au contraire, j'en ai très envie et je me retiens depuis qu'on est entré dans la maison mais... » s'arrêta Lavi en rougissant légèrement à cause de ce qu'il venait d'avouer « Mais, je ne voulais pas te faire mal. Avec toutes les blessures que tu as… » dit-il en murmurant.

Cependant, vu le silence qui régnait dans la maison, Allen put entendre ces mots et tout son visage vira au rouge cramoisi. En voyant la réaction de son cadet, Lavi perdit toute sa retenu et tendis un bras vers lui en affichant un petit sourire.

« Viens-là. » dit-il avec calme.

Allen regarda la main de Lavi avant de revenir sur son visage pour apercevoir le sourire de son aîné. Il s'avança vers le rouquin et lorsqu'il arriva à la porté de son aîné, celui-ci l'attrapa par la cravate et le tira vers lui avec délicatesse. Très vite, Allen se retrouva allongé sur le dos, coincé entre le lit et le corps de Lavi qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui.

« J'essaie de me contrôler… de me retenir de te sauter dessus depuis notre première rencontre mais si tu m'incites tellement, ça sera difficile, tu sais. » fit le rouquin d'une voix sérieuse et chaleureuse qui fit rougir Allen encore plus.  
« Je... » commença le blandinet qui n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots.  
« Es-ce que tu as quelque chose contre le fait que tu sois dans mon cœur depuis le début et que tu occupes toutes mes pensées ? » chuchota Lavi en caressant la joue d'Allen et en le regardant avec un regard rempli de passion.

Le cadet ne put faire qu'un signe de négation de la tête face au regard brûlant de son aîné. Cette réponse fit sourire le rouquin avant qu'il ne baisse légèrement la tête et pose ses lèvres sur celles de son cadet. Il accentua le baiser tout en enlevant les vêtements d'Allen avec des gestes doux pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Alors que son cadet était en tenue d'Adam, Lavi avait perdu toute sa retenu – maintenant, plus personne n'allait pouvoir l'arrêter. Il arrêta d'embrasser le blandinet pour enlever sa chemise afin de dévoiler son torse musclé qui fit bondir le cœur d'Allen – après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le corps de Lavi et il devait avouer qu'il avait vraiment gagné le gros lot ! Le rouquin jeta son vêtement avant de faire subir le même sort à son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements. Il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur le cou du blandinet et lui laissa quelques traces : ces simples gestes eurent pour effet de faire monter la température du cadet qui perdait sa capacité à réfléchir à chaque contact. Très rapidement, les caresses se firent de plus en plus nombreuses mais toujours aussi douces et respectueuses - des caresses qui eurent pour effet de faire gémir le blandinet. Lorsque Lavi vit que son compagnon était prêt, il le regarda dans les yeux en enlevant quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage et lui sourit. Quelques secondes plus tard, Allen sentit une douleur fulgurante qui le fit crier. Il s'agrippa, par réflexe, à son partenaire jusqu'à lui griffer le dos puis commença à laisser échapper des petits gémissements de plaisir qui le surprit lui-même. Il mit l'une de ses mains sur sa bouche pour éviter que d'autres gémissements en sortent mais Lavi l'enleva du visage de son partenaire.

« Laisse-moi entendre ta voix. » murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son mari d'une voix chaude et sensuelle.

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'accentuer le plaisir que Lavi procurait à Allen et le cadet s'agrippa une nouvelle fois à Lavi en passant ses mains derrière le cou du rouquin et en fermant les yeux à cause de la douleur que les va et vient de son aîné lui procuraient. A ce moment-là, il leva la tête comme recherchant quelque chose et il rencontra très rapidement les lèvres de son aîné afin d'y faire naître un baiser plus que passionné. S'en suivit une nuit d'amour douce et passionné que les deux jeunes mariés partagèrent.  
Quelques temps plus tard, alors que Allen dormait profondément aux côtés de son mari avec l'une de ses mains sur le torse de celui-ci, Lavi avait les yeux ouverts et caressait lentement les cheveux de son cadet avec un sourire sur le visage. Il baissa légèrement la tête afin de déposer un petit bisou sur une blessure que la blandinet avait sur le front puis ramena ses bras pour l'enlacer avant de fermer les yeux et murmurer quelques mots à l'égard d'Allen.

« Je suis si heureux. » commença-t-il d'un ton serein. « Je t'aime. » avoua-t-il dans un murmure rempli d'amour.

A ce moment-là, les joues d'Allen rougirent et un léger sourire s'afficha sur son visage - un sourire timide mais démontrant le sentiment d'amour que le blandinet avait à l'égard du rouquin.

- The End -


End file.
